Traditional methods of collecting player information include information collected by player tracking systems, such as, for example, International Game Technology's Advantage system, Bally Technology's Slot Management System and Table Management System. Player tracking systems are useful for automating some or all of the tasks required to provide additional incentives for frequent or loyal play. For example, points may be awarded for every unit of wagers made and those points may be redeemed for prizes,
Player tracking systems utilize magnetic striped cards to hold a unique identifier which is associated with a specific person's account. Each gambling machine and/or table game position is equipped with a compatible card reader. A person wishing to allow their gambling activities to be monitored inserts their card into the compatible card reader. Other identification techniques are also useful with player tracking systems and include but are not limited to biometric identification, smart cards and Hollerith cards. In some cases, additional identity authentication is required such as entering a PIN or password on a keypad or touchscreen.
Most player tracking systems include a display which provides acknowledgment that the card was accurately read and associated with an account. Typically, for so long as the person's card remains inserted in the reader, all gambling activity that occurs on the associated gambling game is recorded on the identified account.
Such activity is monitored and tracked by casinos and other gaming establishments to determine, among other things, a classification of a particular player. Such activities are monitored to determine complimentary packages, such as free hotel rooms, casino credits and other incentives that may be used to retain the player's business, or to encourage a return visit to the casino.
Numerous organizations and companies have incentive programs for customers. For example, airlines have frequent flyer programs that allow a member passenger to take free trips or provide other perks after the member has taken a minimum number of flights or has flown a minimum number of miles. Numerous other types of establishments, including hotel chains, chain stores, and movie rental companies, have similar programs used to incentivize a customer.
Casinos also often have similar frequent player programs that provide incentives for continued customer patronage. For instance, the Foxwoods Casino (Mashantucket, Conn.) offers a program referred to as Wampum Rewards. A player participating in the program receives a card which the player uses whenever he/she comes to the casino. In one example implementation, the player swipes the card at special kiosks located within the casino which permit that player to have a chance to win prizes. A Wampum Rewards member may also swipe his or her card whenever betting or spending money within the casino and in the associated hotel, resort, or shops. As the player bets or spends more money, the player becomes eligible for free or reduced cost perks. Other examples of frequent player programs used in the casino environment include the well-known Harrah's Total Rewards, Wynn Casino's Red Card, and Trump Casinos' Trump Card programs (e.g., Trump One Card).
As with frequent flyer programs and other types of incentive programs, typical goals of the casino frequent player program include increasing player loyalty, providing incentives to a player to visit the associated casinos as often as possible, and encouraging the player to spend as much money in the associated establishments as possible. To further improve the effectiveness of player loyalty programs, there is a present and recurring need for new methods to provide incentives to frequent player program members as well as attract new players.